It Ends Now
by quietthinker
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy finally tell each other about how they feel. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"I, uh, I'm going to have to think about it," Jimmy muttered nervously.

"Um, fine," Betty said as she walked off with a confused look on her face. No boy had ever hesitated to say yes to her before.

Jimmy just stood there, trying to take in what had just happened. _Betty asked me to the dance. Wow. And I didn't say yes. Oh my god, I didn't say yes!_ Jimmy remembered as he slapped himself hard in the forehead. _Why in the world didn't I say yes?_ Just then he turned around and saw Cindy standing a few feet behind him. _Oh yeah, her._

Cindy stood there with a look of pain and relief etched on her face. _How dare she ask him to the dance! She said that she would back off! _Cindy took a deep breath. _At least he didn't say yes. But he didn't say no either._

"Hey Cindy. Uh, how long have you been there?" Jimmy asked, even more nervous than he had been a moment ago.

Cindy uncrossed her arms and strolled over to Jimmy. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his house, not muttering a word. Jimmy just followed like a puppy on a leash, not even questioning what was going on.

Cindy came to Jimmy's house and pulled a hair out of his head. "Ow!" he said as he rubbed his head. Jimmy didn't say a word as she held it up to the DNA scanner and pulled him inside. Once she was in his lab she sat him down in his chair and stood in front of him.

"Alright Jimmy, we settle this now," she said coolly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I know that Betty asked you to the dance," she stated, seething a little as she said Betty's name.

"I didn't say yes!" Jimmy shouted.

"You didn't say no!" Cindy shot back.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Why do you even care?" he asked her.

"Nick asked me to the dance," Cindy said. She grinned as she saw the hurt look on Jimmy's face. "I said no to him. How does it feel?"

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked again.

"Neutron, how long has it been? Three years of arguing and denial? That was enough for me when we were ten, but not anymore. I can't keep living like this. You have got to choose. Me or Betty?" she said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about? Betty asked me to the dance and you didn't," Jimmy reminded her. "There's nothing to choose from," he continued. _I haven't worked this hard and this long to tell her first._

Cindy could barely keep her temper under control. "You want me to go first? Fine! I'll do it if that's what it takes to end this stupid little game!" she shouted. She took a few deep breaths. "Well, here it goes. Funny, huh? Three years of denial and hiding and it comes out in a mere five seconds. I like you, Jimmy," she told him. He continued to stare at her. 

"Fine, you want it clearer? I like you as more than a friend. Maybe I even love you. I have romantic interests in you. I want to go out with you. I have feelings towards you. Any of those phrases getting into that big head of yours?" she shouted.

"I've liked you since we were ten. God, when we were ten. It was so simple then. Arguing was enough to sustain me. Then you dangled that stupid worm in front of my face. The compliment here, the holding my hand there. You _teased_ me. And just when I thought that something might happen a new girl comes along. First it was April," she started. Jimmy opened his mouth, but Cindy kept going. "Don't even start denying that you liked her. She may not have been your girlfriend, but you still kissed her. And you liked it, didn't you? Enough lies! Did you like it?" she asked him, her eyes burning with jealousy. Jimmy nodded his head a little.

"And then she was gone, so I thought the path was clear. And then it was Betty! That god-damn Betty! I see the way you look at her. You used to look at me like that before she came along," Cindy reminded him.

"We became friends. I thought that might help, but it just made it worse! I liked you even more! God, when you held my hand and kissed me on the cheek after we beat that League of Villains, I thought that maybe, just once, it could work. But no! It didn't! It could never be that easy, and I knew it! God, why does this whole thing have to be so hard?" she said. She was surprised to see a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you done?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I'm done," she said angrily.

Jimmy stood up from his seat, shaking a little from anger. "You think you're the only one that suffered when we played that stupid game? Maybe you've forgotten some guy named Nick!"

"I don't like Nick! I haven't in years!" she screamed.

"And I didn't like Betty for a year! The jealousy card just switched hands. That first year, fifth grade. God, the way you swooned over him. And it was even more pathetic than me and April or me and Betty because he didn't even care about you! You were just another one of his adoring fans to him!" he yelled.

"Betty never cared for you, you jerk!" Cindy shouted.

"At least she talked to me, asked me to a dance! And this is my turn to talk! God, the past three years haven't been easy for me either! _I_ played hard to get? What about you! I tried to compliment you, God knows I tried. I tried to be nice to you. How many times did you shun me? How many times did you insult me? How many times did you push me away?" he continued yelling.

"You insulted me too!" Cindy reminded him.

"You said no more lies! Admit that I was the one that tried to be nice! Admit that I was the one that suggested we be friends! Admit that you were the one who started most of the fights! Admit it Cindy!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Fine! I admit it! Are you happy now? But what about when I tried to be nice and you shunned me? What about when I was with you exploring Mars through a telescope in the park? Or before we got on that stupid space car! You didn't even want me to come along!" Cindy told him.

"What about when I kissed you in Carl's dream and you slapped me?"

"What about when I fell in your arms after being dematerialized by the nanobots and you dropped me?"

"What about when I offered you gum at Retroland and you yelled at me?"

"What about when you threw that party and didn't invite me?"

"What about all those times you called me Whippey-dip head?"

"What about all those times you called me Vortex?"

"What about all those times you called me Neutron?"

"What about when you left me at the talent contest?"

Jimmy and Cindy hadn't even noticed that they had edged closer together with each sentence they spoke. They were now screaming in each other's faces.

"What about this?" Jimmy yelled as he grabbed Cindy's face and kissed her.

Cindy felt Jimmy's lips crash onto hers. Shock soon gave way to pleasure. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around Jimmy's neck as he grabbed her waist. After a few moments they slowly moved their mouths apart and caught their breaths. They tilted their foreheads together, staring each other in the eyes.

"I choose you, Cindy. You know that I always would have chosen you if you'd given me the chance," he whispered as he kissed her neck. "Please give me the chance," he mumbled.

Cindy just stood there for a moment, taking everything in."You've got it," Cindy sighed.

Author's Note: Don't worry, that's as far as they go. They're only thirteen, after all. Please review and thanks for reading


End file.
